


Ginger

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly Ideas, These are my sister and Is villagers, all gen/platonic, do not repost to another site, game fic, gen - Freeform, hence quillson, no beta we die like men, one shot series, silliness, similar to my BOTW fic basically, so some may leave and some new ones may pop up, some true events, spoof?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It’s a lovely day on Ginger Island, and you are a wonderful Villager.
Relationships: Timmy & Tommy, Tom Nook & Isabelle, Villager & Animal Villagers
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a BOTW Drabble fic awhile back where I wrote out funny events that happened. This is a similar idea. 
> 
> My character is Subtle but I’ll refer to them as Villager to make it more open. It’s technically my sisters Island and I’m a resident XD. She wants René and Boone gone so I don’t know who we’re getting next.
> 
> This is also the only animal crossing game I’ve ever played, so please forgiven my ignorance about past lore.

The first time they come across a Tarantula island, it was unexpected, relatively unknown, and horrifying.

It’s over an hour of fast, skittering monsters hounding at their feet - being bitten seven times and waking up to Wilbur patting their face.

Though gentle the pat, dodo feathers aren’t that soft.

“Look, kid. Maybe we should just hightail it’s back on ol’ Windflower here. What d’ya say?”

They grip their net tighter, resolute.

Wilbur sighs.

* * *

They do, eventually, leave, pockets filled with spiders and feeling ill with venom.


	2. Net worth of problems

“Hey, have you noticed Villager is a bit twitchy?” Tybalt asks as he approaches Eunice, rubbing his head.

“Oh no! Another net accident, Sweatpea?” She bleats in concern.  
  


“Yeah, not a big deal though, y’know? They always apologize after!”

Eunice nods. “That they do. They’ve always had a problem handling their tools, poor dear.”

They turn and watch as Villager runs up to Sherb, fishing pole trying to cast, and reeling back last minute so they don’t hit him. Fortunately, no one has gotten a hook in the neck. Yet, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I use the villagers current catch phrases. I don’t know how or why my sister taught Tybalt that *disappointed sigh* 
> 
> Tybalt, Sandy, and Goldie are my favs. I got Tybalt’s photo recently!

Timmy and Tommy watch as the villager shakes their head; seems they aren’t pleased with the hot items of the day.

“I wonder what they’re waiting for?”

“I wonder what they want?”

* * *

Tybalt and Sandy watch as the villager digs up another fossil.

“That’s the third one today, Eulalia!” Sandy is honestly impressed. Although she wonders if the museum can hold anymore - that or how their shoving them all in their storage space.

Tybalt huffed a laugh. “You got that right, A**hat! They’ve been digging every day!”

“Sun, shine, or rain; doesn’t seem to matter to them!” Goldie popped up. “I bet they won’t stop even when it snows!”

The three animals watched the villager with appreciation for their dedication.

They kept on searching for fossils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over 200 fossils :3 I’m waiting for fossil doorplate to the hot item. And then the Nooks will be bankrupt (I do not do this out of maliciousness but hilarity.)


End file.
